remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Holidays
Holidays in the RoEverse Because RoE takes place in an alternate universe, many religions, ceremonies, traditions, and even holidays are different than it's real life counterpart. Here is a listing of holidays canon to this universe. Yule (Christmas & New Years) Yule or Yuletide ("Yule time" or "Yule season") was originally a Verga'an festival that was shared with early Nordic human settlements during the Asgadians first visit to Earth. The Verga'an people were mistaken for god-like beings, due to their advanced alien technology, which also gave rise to the various Nordic mythologies. After the Verga'an people departed Earth, Humans adapted, evolved, and spread the tradition throughout the globe, it has now become a mass celebrated Human tradition of it's own on Earth. Scholars have connected the original celebrations of Yule to the Verga'an tradition of the "Wild Hunt", the Asgardian king Odin, and the pagan Anglo-Saxon Mōdraniht. Yule has no relation to Christianity, as it never took hold in this universe, and instead celebrates the coming of the new year, lasting from December 22nd to January 2nd. During this time people share stories, give gifts, tree decorate trees, partake in food, drink, and impose unrealistic expectations for the new year onto themselves. The Verga'an people have become disgruntled with how Humanity have bastardized their precious holiday. Verga'an celebrate their holiday the true and traditional way, by partaking in large feasts and hunts in honor of the Asgardian King, a contest among Verga'an to down the biggest creatures in the solar system. The winner of the Wild Hunt is rewarded with 100 Verga'an virgins and given extravagant gifts. Allhalloween (Halloween) Also known as Allhallowtide or All Hallow's Eve. Allhalloween is a celebration observed in several planets on the 31st of October, It begins the three-day observance of Allhallowtide, and is dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all those that have departed this world. It also marks the "darker half" of the year, where Dark Magika seems to be more potent for some reason. Allhalloween activities include trick-or-treating (or the related guising and souling), attending Allhalloween costume parties, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, divination games, playing pranks, visiting haunted attractions, telling scary stories, as well as watching horror films. In many parts of the world, the religious observances of All Hallows' Eve, including attending church services and lighting candles on the graves of the dead, remain popular, although elsewhere it is a more commercial and secular celebration these days. In ancient times, people wore ghastly costumes in order to trick the souls that have escaped the "other realm" (The Void) and have wandered back into the realm of the living, to prevent harming or cursing by the spirit. They also wore them to pay tribute and honor the dead, in the hopes that this would some how support their loved one's spiritual journey into the great beyond. Masks and costumes are also worn because death is viewed as a natural part of the human cycle, and most view it not as a day of sadness but as a day of celebration because their loved ones awake and celebrate with them, wearing the costumes to celebrate with them, as if they had returned. There are serious anomalies that have been documented on Allhalloween relating to the dark magika. If a blood moon occurs on the night of Allhalloween, Mytharii have been known to transform into Were-Mytharii, due to an ancient curse of some kind Saint's Return (Easter) Saint's Return is a Venusian Holiday that is celebrated throughout the solar system, to commemorate the crowning of of the new Imperial Imperator; Marlas 'De 'Le Ray XII esq. to the throne of Venus after the Resource War had claimed the life of the previous Imperator, Marlas 'De 'Le Ray XI esq. Drevii regard this as a holy event in their culture, When the new Imperator was crowned, it was said that all the Magika gardens on Venus glowed brighter, and every artifical flower blossomed that day, as if spring came a second time. Drevii decorate eggs to welcome in a "New Spring", The eggs represent a hatching empire and a new chapter for Dreviikind. Satin's Return falls on the first Sunday after the Full Moon date in April. Omi'annian Great Hunt (Thanksgiving) A Mytharii holiday that is celebrated on November 28th across Titan, and even among the various Earth clans. Omi'annian has always been a week long celebration leading up to the 28th. Mytharii offer thanks and offerings to the Alpha cat for all that they have been given. They honor the Alpha by taking turns hunting the biggest monsters they can find. On the final day they prepare, roast, and eat their all the captured prey, covering them in the finest Mytharii spices and oils. The Alpha and Beta cat always eat first, and after the Elders, then finally the rest of the ranks get to partake. The feasting does not end until all the meats, no matter how much, has been consumed. It is a crime among Mytharii to waste any part of this special feast, the feasting could last for hours or days. Mytharii typically go into a deep near hibernation-like state of sleep for the next few days, due to the amount of food they have consumed. The Alpha rewards the warrior who brings in the biggest and most dangerous monster, and crowns that Mytharii Master Hunter/Huntress for the rest of that year.